


wake up call

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: kara is oblivious to her feelings for lena until sara swoops in and helps her out





	

Kara isn’t sure why she’s agreed to come Black Friday shopping because if she was being honest, she was tipsy. Mon-El had brought alien alcohol to Thanksgiving and the two, with only minor aid from J’onn, had polished off the bottle. Kara wouldn’t have gone out, but Alex really wanted Kara to be there when she picked out a ring. While Alex admitted she doubted she’d find one that night, so she refused to  _ ask  _ for Kara there, but Kara knew she really wanted her there. 

About thirty minutes into the shopping, with absolutely no luck, when Alex decides it’s time to take a break and slips out to find them some pretzels. Kara decides to duck into their next stop, in attempt to break away from the crowd. The jewelers is almost deserted, especially for it being Black Friday, but Kara supposes most people don’t shop for jewelry on Black Friday. 

She’s just kind of putzing when her eyes catch the necklace. It’s rather simple, nothing too flashy; just a small heart-shaped locket with an emerald or something of the sort in the middle. It reminds her of Lena’s eyes. Kara’s certain that the silver pendant would make Lena’s eyes look even better than they already do. 

“You’d look amazing with that necklace.” A blonde on Kara’s left makes her jump. “But, I think the blue one would bring out your eyes better.” The blonde smiles and Kara can’t deny that the girl is pretty. If Alex wasn’t with Maggie, Kara would definitely try to set the two up. “Sara Lance.” The blonde, Sara, holds out her hand and smiles, her voice gravely and soft at the same time. 

“Oh no!” Kara flusters, a light pink starting to warm her cheeks, “I was thinking about a friend.” A smile forms as the beautiful silhouette that was her friend Lena Luthor rests in Kara’s mind. 

Sara very obviously smirks, leaning against the jewelry case. “Must be some…  _ friend _ you’ve got there.” It takes a few moments for Kara to register exactly what Sara means with her tone and pause, and when she does her light blush turns bright red and she can feel the heat on her face. 

She isn’t gay. She had had very real feelings for James. “No, an actual friend. We’re buddies, pals, you know.” Kara laughs too much, a smile far too big. She didn’t think of Lena like that. Sure sometimes she got angry when Lena talked about her girl troubles, but that was just because she was protective of Lena; Lena’s girlfriend needed to be perfect because Lena was so gently ruthless, brave, beautiful, and intelligent. Nothing else. 

“Uh huh, okay.” Sara says, obviously not convinced. “Well, if that’s all there is with her, why don’t we grab some drinks?” Sara grins. This girl is confident; maybe more confident than Lena. Kara isn’t sure that that’s possible, but here Sara is. 

“I… um… I’m helping my sister with uh… some shopping tonight.” Kara stammers; maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s something else, but Kara continues, “But maybe some other time if you give me your number.” Kara mumbles, handing Sara her phone. The grin on Sara’s face grows if that’s even possible as she taps in her phone number. Kara fumbles some more, not quite meeting Sara’s gaze as she takes her phone back and stuffs it into her pocket.

“Kara?” Alex appeared in the doorway, “I’ve got pretzels!” Alex’s gaze shifts to Sara, who’s face has fallen slightly. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, um, this is Sara,” Kara stumbles, “Sara, this is my sister Alex.” Sara immediately brightens. 

“Well I’ll let you two get back to it. It was nice meeting you, Kara.” Sara says, brushing her hand against Kara’s before leaving the store with a smirk.

Alex’s mouth was wide open as if transformed into a smile. “Kara Danvers, were you and that girl just flirting?”

“No!” Kara objects, but her bright blush returns and her nose twitches. 

* * *

Kara and Sara have been texting for a few days and Kara is starting to realize things. She’s surprised when she still wants to text Sara when she’s sober. She can’t help it. Sara makes her smile and makes her heart beat just a little faster. She explains that Alex is gay, and that she can’t be gay because she’s had real feelings for guys and she’s liked being intimate with them. Sara introduces her to the term ‘bisexuality’. Kara’s pretty sure it won’t be a quick journey, but she thinks she’s onto something. They haven’t officially been out on a date yet, but when Kara’s phone dings with a proposition, her heart beats faster.

Sara Lance [13:42] : National City Gala; tonight; you and me. What do you think?

Kara wants to go with Sara, she does, but going out, in public, means it’s all real. It’s kinda scary. She has to tell Alex, and Winn, and James, and maybe Eliza, and Lena- well technically she doesn’t have to tell Lena, but she feels like she should; after all, it is L-Corp that is hosting the gala. 

Kara Danvers [13:46] : Sounds good. Meet at 8?

“Who’s got you smiley?” Alex nudges her slightly. 

Kara hesitates with a deep breath. “I’m uh, going to the gala tonight with Sara. Anyways, it’s no big deal, so how’re the engagement plans going?” Kara blurted everything out very quickly. Alex just shrugged all of it off, for which Kara was incredibly grateful, and launched into her plans to propose to Maggie next weekend.

Sara Lance [13:50] : See you then :-)

* * *

“You look beautiful.” Sara breathed as she laid her eyes on Kara, who flushed a deep pink.

“Thanks,” Kara all but whispered. “You do too.” She added with a little more confidence. The two walked side by side, hand in hand, into the gala, but despite the smiles and airy feelings of the past two days, something didn’t feel right.

“May I have this dance Miss Danvers?” Sara asks and Kara takes the blonde’s hand, scanning the room; she feels a gaze on her, but she can’t figure out from where it originates. As she leads Sara in the slow dance, Kara can’t shake the difference; somewhere in the pitt of her stomach, something tells Kara that something has changed. It’s not that Sara isn’t pretty because, oh Rao, Sara is beautiful. It’s not because Kara is straight, because now that  _ that  _ Pandora’s box has been opened, Kara’s not going back. Kara thinks that maybe, she’s started to construct an idea of Sara that’s just not Sara. “Everything okay?” Sara asks quietly, almost as if she can sense Kara’s thoughts. 

Kara nods, “I think I’m just going to grab a drink.” She says softly, and Sara nods in understanding. Sara doesn’t try to follow Kara as she makes her way to the side of the room, and Kara isn’t sure if that makes her feel better or worse. She likes Sara doesn’t she? 

“Hello Kara.” Kara jumps, for someone with super hearing, she is certainly surprised often. Standing to her left, is Lena Luthor. The CEO looked beautiful in her red dress with her hair pinned up. The neckline is low, but not low enough to rob Lena of the silent respect that she demanded easily. 

Kara notices a small necklace around Lena’s neck, the same one she had been looking at only a few days ago. It makes Lena’s eyes pop even more than Kara had previously thought. She’s not sure what, but  _ something _ bubbles in Kara’s stomach. Someone had bought that necklace for Lena, and Lena had worn it to one of the biggest parties of the year. It isn’t jealousy, it can’t be. Kara doesn’t think of Lena like that. “Lena, hi,” Kara stumbles on her words, hoping not to show any emotion. “I um, should get back to, um, my date” Kara continues to trip over each one of her words. “But, um, the necklace,” Kara motions to the small heart around Lena’s neck, “it, uh, looks nice with, um, your eyes.” Kara doesn’t wait for Lena’s answer. She swigs the last of her champagne down before going back to find Sara. 

The blonde isn’t hard to find. She’s chatting with Maggie, both of them animated, so Kara figures they’re discussing fighting techniques or styles. “Hi.” Kara smiles, she’s talking to both of them, but her eyes never leave Sara. She wraps her arm around Sara’s waist and Maggie seems to take this as a cue to leave. 

“Kara,” Sara says softly, and Kara knows something's off. “What happened over there?” Kara isn’t sure how Sara just knows something happened. Kara just fidgets, not sure how to respond. “Does this have something to do with the brunette who has not taken her eyes off of you since we walked in?” Sara piques Kara’s interest as she looks around trying to pinpoint who Sara is describing. Her gaze settles on Lena, who is talking to a blonde that Kara vaguely recognizes. She thinks the blonde works at L-Corp, but the fact that Lena is touching the girl’s hair makes Kara angry. It’s inappropriate. 

“No. Besides, she’s not looking at me, she’s looking at her  _ girlfriend. _ ” Kara doesn’t mean for her words to be so bitter and angry, but that's how they come out. Sara nods and sighs, all the pieces finally clicking in her head.

“She’s trying- and I would guess succeeding- in making you jealous Kara. She  _ likes  _ you, and you like her. She’s the friend isn’t she? The one who you were looking at the necklace for.” Sara explains and as hard as Kara is trying to bury and suppress her feelings for Lena Luthor, Sara calling her out on it is making it really difficult. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara breathes in surrender. Sara just looks at Kara confused, so Kara continues to babble, “I shouldn’t have agreed to a date when I kind of maybe have a crush on her.” Kara’s eyes shoot over to Lena and the stupidly perky blonde Lena is dancing closely with. 

Sara laughs. “Please, I’m happy to be of service. I think I have one more thing to help you with; if you’re okay with it.” Kara is suspicious, but Sara smirks, and Kara takes her hand. They find their way closer to Lena and the blonde. The music is still slow, so Kara dances Sara around, leaning in for a kiss or two, and even though the kisses aren’t bad, Kara wishes it was Lena, not Sara. 

When the song changes, Kara hears someone clear her throat. “May I cut in?” Lena says curtly, and Sara bows her head, flashing Kara a smirk before fleeing. “Who’s your blonde friend?” Lena almost growls as she takes the lead. 

Kara thinks for a few beats, unsure of how sarcastic she should be. It really isn’t like her to be snide, but Lena seems upset with Sara, but the raven-haired woman doesn’t really have a leg to stand on. “Sara? She’s a friend,” Lena snorts, “she’s been helping me with a few things, but she is just a friend. Who’s your blonde friend?” Kara turns the table, the image of Lena with that girl making a pit of angst brew in her gut. 

“No one.” Lena says with little emotion. “What’s Sara helped you with?” Lena nearly whispers, pulling Kara in closer. While Kara is taller, Lena’s heels give her at least two inches on Kara, who looks up, meeting Lena’s eyes. 

Kara gulps, frightened, unsure, and vulnerable. She wants this; she wants Lena, so badly, but she’s so frightened. What if this is all a show? What if Lena doesn’t like her like that? What will Clark think if he learns she’s dating a Luthor, even if Kara knows Lena is nothing but good? How is she going to hide the Supergirl secret from Lena? How will Lena react when Kara tells her about Supergirl? Would Lena still like her if she knew that Kara is an alien? 

“Oh for the love of god just kiss her!” Sara groans as she brushes past the two. Lena smiles, but Kara can see the question in the CEO’s eyes. Kara blushes with a small smile, but her eyes refuse to meet Lena’s. She feels Lena’s hand under her chin, slowly raising Kara’s head so she has to meet Lena’s eyes. Before Kara knows it, Lena is leaning slightly, and pulling Kara into a soft, gentle kiss. 

In that moment Kara doesn’t care who can see them; she doesn’t care who’s around; she doesn’t care about this world or any other. The only thing Kara cares about, is how perfectly perfect it feels to be with Lena. 


End file.
